10 jours pour séduire Hermione
by le somptueux poulet
Summary: Harry espione Hermione dans le bain et la désire, Ron et Harry font un pari qui va séduire une personne le plus vite? Harry sur Hermione ou Ron sur Parvati? Fic traduite de l'anglais V.O 10 Days to Court Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Elle ne m'apartiens elle a été écrite par Jack5.  
  
Disclamer : Tout les personnage sont de J.K Rowling tout le reste est à Jack5  
  
- 10 Jours pour séduire Hermione - V.O "10 days to court Hermione"  
  
Il avait 20 ans, elle avait 20 ans, Ron avait 20 ans, même Parvati avait 20 ans. ( logique non?) S'était diable à ce demander pourquoi les quatre vivaient ensemble. Mais Harry gardait le silence, pensant à la seule fille qu'il aimait. Bien, si on ce fiait à l'instinct mâle, il était évident de savoir pourquoi tout les garçons avec qui elle avait eu une relation l'avais aimée. Non seulement elle étais gentille, elle avais une poitrine bien mise en valeur naturellement. Un corps magnifiquement fait autrement dit.  
  
Hermione étais parfaite, Parvati étais superbe aussi mais Hermione étais une exception et elle dépassait largement toute les autres. Ce quelle étais mignonne! Harry mis son stylo sur ses lèvres et regarda du coin de l'?il la salle de bain dans la quelle Hermione passait une partie de la soirée, à prendre son bain. Si le miroir de la salle de bain étais un miroir à deux vu ( un faux miroir) ne pourrait-il pas voir à travers? Il secoua la tête, c'étais la salle de bain d'Hermione, à quoi il avait pensé. comme si elle avait un miroir à double vu! Il jeta un coup d'?il à Ron qui observait avec avidité les seins de Parvati alors qu'elle faisait une sieste. Harry détourna son regard et celui si retourna a la salle de bain d'Hermione. Soudain il eu comme un éclair, une idée. La meilleure idée qu'il avait jamais eu au par avant. Même meilleur que les plans qu'il avait élaboré lors de ses combats contre Lord Voldemort.  
  
Il allait espionné Hermione dans son bain grâce à la cape d'invisibilitée.  
  
Un petit sourire espiègle apparue sur ses lèvres. -Voilà mon plan, attention Hermione Le Survivant est de retour!  
  
Je sais le premier chapitre est un pour court mais les autres sont plus long, pas d'inquiétude! 


	2. Sexy Little Things

Sexy Little thing. Disclamer : rien à moi Tout les perso à J.K rowling et toute l'histoire à Jack5!! Ya que la traduction qui est de moi.  
  
«Harry tu a l'air fatigué »  
  
Harry grimaça à Ron et s'assit à ses côtés. -Je SUIS fatigué. Je n'ai pas dormi une partie de la nuit. Lui dit Harry. Ron aborda un large sourire. -Qu'est-ce que tu faisait au juste? Tu espionnais une fille dans son bain? Ricana Ron. Harry le dévisagea. -C'est seulement un PLAN. Ron resta figé sur place la bouche grande ouverte. -Mais.je blaguais Harry! Dit Ron confus  
  
Harry étais pris un peu au dépourvue et se contenta de sourire. -Tu aime aimes Parvati oui? Dit Harry Ron rougi et ne répondit pas. -Bon, il s'avère que j'aime Hermione, je t'offres un pari. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Ron acquiesça -C'est bon pour moi, alors on pari sur quoi?Dit Ron. Harry souri à nouveau. -J'ai dix jours pour séduire Hermione et toi la même chose pour Parvati, celui qui ne réussit pas perd. -Sa l'air amusant, dit Ron une étincelle dans l'?il en regardant Parvarti qui mangeait une toast à la table voisine. 10 c'est amplement suffisant pour moi! Ajouta Ron  
  
Harry se leva. -Maintenant excuse moi, je dois aller faire des choses importantes. Dit Harry en lui adressant un clin d'?il.  
  
** « Bonjour Hermione »  
  
Elle inclina la tête en guise de salutation. Harry regarda la salle de bain nerveusement. -Comptais tu prendre un bain bientôt? Je peux te faire couler l'eau si tu veux. Elle lui souria -Vraiment?merci beaucoup Harry  
  
Il s'empressa d'aller à la salle de bain ouvrir les robinets. -Okay.ça y est murmura t-il. Je suis la légende et j'ai assez de courage pour voir ne serais-ce q'une fille prendre son bain.  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione étais dans sa chambre, Harry fît mine de quitter la place et enfila la cape d'invisibiltée. Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et commença à s'observé dans la glace. -Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai attendu ça toute la nuit! Pensa Harry, terré dans un coin de la salle de bain. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il avait réeussit!!! Hermione souri en touchant l'eau. -Wow! Harry sais vraiment comment s'y prendre pour faire couler un bain! En touchant l'eau un peu plus chaude que tiède. Harry ce mordit la lèvre en se félicitant intérieurement -Patience Harry, patience. lui disait sa conscience. Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de sa blouse lentement.  
  
À ce moment il sentit son membre s'endurcir dans son pantalon. La blouse tomba parterre dans un bruit de froissement. -Incroyable.murmura t-il tout bas. Il avait une magnifique vu sur le soutien gorge noir en lycra d'Hermione. Elle se libéra de celui-ci et le jeta sur le sol. Ses seins avaient l'air d'une douceur mielleuse et le seul désir d'Harry à ce moment était de les serrés contre-lui. Elle se débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa petite culotte Manque de chance Harry ce mis à saigner du nez. il eu peur qu'Hermione l'entende renifler et décida de partir au plus vite. -Pourquoi maintenant!!!?? Hurlait-il intérieurement. Harry se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte et ce rendit au plus vite à la salle de bain de l'immeuble pour arrêter son nez de saignez, tout en essayant de ne pas tâcher sa cape.  
  
** Comment trouvez vous le chapitre? Bin il est plus long que le premier que l'auteur avait fait en premier en tout cas! 


End file.
